<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F, Marry or Kill? by nightflower_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499381">F, Marry or Kill?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda'>nightflower_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Games We Play [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play F, Marry or Kill late at night and it leads to some unexpected (but not unwelcome) revelations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Games We Play [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F, Marry or Kill?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto's the one who suggests they play. Of <em>course</em> it's Prompto who suggests it.</p><p>"...But you wanna do it anonymously?" Noctis asks, finally wrapping his head around the concept of the game: it's all hypothetical, but the idea is simply to choose who amongst the four of them they would fuck, marry or kill - the catch being that they have to choose one person for each answer. </p><p>"Well, I thought it might be more fun that way," the blonde replies, sitting backwards on a wooden chair and rocking lightly on its legs. "Then we can guess who said what!" </p><p>"Alright, I'm in," Gladio rumbles lazily from where he's lounging on the bed, closing his book with a snap. "Iggy? We're gonna be using your name anyway so ya might as well join us."</p><p>Ignis sighs, busy finishing up checking inventory as the other three relax in the motel. "...I suppose."</p><p>"Awesome!" Prompto bounces off the chair to where there are some old board games stuffed on a shelf in the corner. "I saw these earlier so figured we could use 'em. Just gimme a minute to set up!" </p><p>Noctis watches with curiosity as his friend opens up one of the boxes and shakes out its contents, grabbing a few of the pieces, then lines up four mugs on the top shelf (low enough to reach but just above even Gladio's eye level).</p><p>"OK, so we got four mugs up there - one for each of us - and we've got three counters each," Prompto hands the coloured discs out as he speaks. "Yellow for fuck, blue for marry and red for kill - got it?" </p><p>The others murmur in agreement, Gladio holding back an affectionate smirk at how excited Prompto is to be playing host - it isn't often he gets to be the one explaining how things work to the rest of them. </p><p>"So we'll take it in turns to drop our counters in the mug of the one we'd choose to F, M or K, then we can tip 'em out at the end and see what we got! Goes without saying, but no peeking while someone's voting," Prompto grins from where he's standing in front of the shelf. </p><p>"Sounds simple enough," Ignis muses, shuffling the counters in his gloved palm. "Just confirm for us whose mug is whose."</p><p>"Let's go with... Noct first on the left, then Gladio, Iggy and me," Prompto points at each mug in turn.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Gladio is sitting up straight on the bed now, legs bent over the edge and onto the floor. "Come on then, gather round so I can get a good look at ya."</p><p>The others scoff and roll their eyes but scoot themselves around the room anyway so they're soon sitting in a makeshift circle: Ignis and Gladio on their beds while Noctis and Prompto pull up chairs beside them.</p><p>Gladio boldly looks them all up and down in mock appraisal, teasing smirk playing across his features; Prompto grins shyly, eyes flitting thoughtfully between them; Ignis is as composed as always, chin resting elegantly upon his knuckles; Noctis is the only one who shows any hint of discomfort, cross-legged on his chair and hands balled into fists on his knees, but he swallows down his embarrassment in order not to spoil the fun.</p><p>He knows it's just a silly game, but Noctis can't help but take it seriously... And with that mindset, what should be laid back messing around suddenly becomes heavy pressure not to do the wrong thing. He doesn't want to insult anyone but equally he doesn't want to give anyone the wrong idea. Noctis supposes the only way not to regret his choices is to just be completely honest about them. </p><p>"Alright, I'll go first," Gladio stands up with confidence. "Bit of a no brainer for me."</p><p>He strolls across to the shelf and Noctis finds his eyes following behind, fixing on the swagger of his hips through his tight leather pants. </p><p>"Dude, no peeking!" Prompto laughs, leaning over to pull at their young King's shoulder and twist him back round again. </p><p>They hear the soft clink of plastic against ceramic - one, two, three - telling them Gladio has cast his votes, then he saunters back over and collapses onto the bed, looking entirely too smug. </p><p>"Come on then, fellas. Who's next?" </p><p>Ignis volunteers to go, followed by Prompto, and Noctis fiddles with the three counters, spreading them out between his fingers like a hand of playing cards. </p><p>"Can't make up your mind, Princess?"</p><p>Noctis shoots his Shield a half-hearted glare, eyes dark and thoughtful, and Gladio laughs. </p><p>"It's OK, I don't mind if you wanna kill me."</p><p>The King pouts and stands up just as Prompto rejoins them, Ignis watching the exchange with one eyebrow lightly quirked.</p><p>"...Good to know."</p><p>Double checking over his shoulder to make sure no one's watching, Noctis drops all three of his counters into the same mug. Yep, better to be honest rather than trying to overthink things in an attempt to be clever. </p><p>"You done, man?" Prompto calls over, neck stretched back to look up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Yeah, all done."</p><p>"Sweet! I can't wait to see which colours I got!" </p><p>Noctis pauses a second before sitting down again. "How do you know you'll get any colours?" </p><p>Prompto laughs in response as he gathers up the mugs and hands them out. "Er... Because you're meant to choose one person per thing... So we should all have three counters each?" </p><p>Oh. Noctis had forgotten that detail, he'd been too busy worrying about being honest. Whoops. </p><p>They tip their contents out and everyone is surprised at the results. </p><p>Ignis and Prompto have one blue counter each. Noctis has three yellows and one blue. Gladio has one yellow, one blue and all four reds. </p><p>"...I think some people here forgot the rules of the game," Ignis smirks, holding up his lone blue counter. "Though I thank you gentlemen for not wanting to kill me and for one of you thinking I'd make good marriage material."</p><p>Prompto giggles, a little too high pitched maybe, and Ignis tilts his head towards the younger blonde with a soft smile. "I suppose the same can be said for you."</p><p>"Yeah," Prompto laughs. "I guess it's OK like this. I can dig potential marriage over a one night stand or murder!" </p><p>"The hell, you guys..." Gladio stares dumbfounded at his full palm. "Everyone in here wants to kill me?" </p><p>The other three share an amused glance before Prompto bursts out laughing, "No, dude, it's not like that... It's just, um, the lesser of two evils?" </p><p>"I could hardly choose to kill either Prompto or Noct now, could I," lgnis states matter of factly. </p><p>"Anyway!" Prompto interjects. "You got four reds! Even <em>you</em> couldn't choose to kill one of us guys!" </p><p>"Well, yeah, that goes without saying. Wouldn't be much of a Shield if I'd choose to hurt one of you over myself," Gladio sulks, dropping the four offending circles back into his mug. "Yeah, I guess I'm happy it's rather me than you but... still a little shocked here though."</p><p>"Hey, the one who's shocked and isn't saying anything is our man Noct," Prompto stifles another laugh, steering the attention onto their King instead. "Check you out, you stud! You scored all the yellows!" </p><p>"Y- yeah," Noctis stutters, throat feeling dry. He'd noticed that already, of course, and if he wasn't busy fretting then he'd probably be a lot more flustered... But he wasn't, because his mind was instead racing over the incriminating yellow disc in Gladio's mug. It didn't take a genius to figure out who must have put that there. </p><p>"In all honesty, it's hardly surprising," Ignis puts in, wry smile upon his lips. "We can safely say none of us could imagine killing him, and our sleep-loving King hardly exudes prime husband material - it only leaves one option."</p><p>"Well you say that, but look - one of us here would be happy marrying the guy!" Prompto nods his head at the one blue counter in Noctis' pile. "Either that, or he put it there himself!" he finishes teasingly.</p><p>Noctis considers saying something back but holds his tongue instead - maybe it's a better idea not to go into too much detail over who put what counter where. There are already too many telltale clues for his own comfort.</p><p>"Well, maybe I did. Luna certainly isn't protesting the idea," he forces a haughty smirk and Prompto throws his head down in exasperation, shoulders dropping in mock dejection. </p><p>"Duuude, did you have to bring that up now?" Prompto looks up again, pursing his lips into a cute smile. "Ok, we get it, that's why you didn't play properly?"</p><p>"I'm not saying anything..."</p><p>Gladio goes unusually quiet, eyeing up the coloured plastic in Noctis' hand. Three yellows and one blue - three fucks and one marry - and it's clear where they all came from... There's one counter there too many and Gladio knows exactly why it's there. The question for him now is what's the reason for the extra counters in his own mug, and what could they possibly mean?</p><p>"What do you say we turn in for the night then?" Ignis stands up, holding out a hand to relieve the others from their mugs. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure," Prompto stands up too, satisfied with their entertainment that evening. "Come on, Noct, let's head next door."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready to turn in," Noctis agrees, all too happy to end the conversation before anyone starts playing detective on how and why the counters were split in the way they were. </p><p>The two younger men stretch and head towards the door as Gladio waves them off, lightly chewing the inside of his cheek but still not speaking. He looks thoughtful as he forces a faint smile and Noctis wonders what's got his Shield thinking so hard. Maybe he's just still considering how everyone didn't think twice about murdering him?</p><p>"Actually..." Ignis interrupts from where he is by the shelves, tidying up, "I was thinking I might share a room with you tonight, Prompto. There's just something I wish to confirm... You don't mind, do you, Noct?" </p><p>It's a question but really there's only the option of one answer. </p><p>"Yeah, no, I'm cool with that," Noctis shrugs, trying to sound casual.</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>The two blondes are soon gone, leaving Noctis alone with Gladio. The Shield hasn't moved from his spot on the bed and Noctis allows himself to glance across - to see Gladio staring right at him, amber eyes curious.</p><p>"You... OK?" Noctis asks, stepping towards the other bed and climbing in, then busying himself with fluffing the pillows when that gaze upon him feels like it's getting too much.</p><p>"Yeah," Gladio murmurs. </p><p>He's quiet for a short moment longer before speaking again.</p><p>"...There a reason you didn't play that game properly just now?"</p><p>His tone is faintly serious, pushing and probing Noctis into spilling the truth. </p><p>"...You mean about putting that blue counter in my own mug?" </p><p>"Yeah... No," Gladio frowns, "cos I know you didn't put that counter there. You put your blue one in my mug, didn't ya. Along with both your other two."</p><p>Gladio isn't an idiot, Noctis knows that. But he kind of wishes he had been right at that moment. </p><p>"Well, what makes you so sure about that?" Noctis slides down into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and laying flat to look up at the ceiling. "Prompto could've been right."</p><p>"Seriously, Noct? You know you didn't so who do you think did?" </p><p>Noctis resists the urge to hide under the covers. He exhales slowly instead, still not making eye contact. </p><p>"...Not Prompto... and not... Iggy?"</p><p>"Yeah, a dumbass who pulled the same shit you did and thought he'd get away with it, not expecting anyone else to do the same! Except I chose to kill myself rather than you."</p><p>"Hey," Noctis finally looks across, catching the other man's eye, "I did think about it - but then I thought you'd hate that more, feeling like you'd failed at your job, so it was better to kill you instead. Besides, you said you didn't mind."</p><p>Gladio smiles, unable to deny this logic.</p><p>"And the reason you want to both fuck and marry me? You were meant to choose one person for each thing, Princess."</p><p>"I know. I mean, I forgot but-- I..." Noctis swallows, wondering why Gladio is carrying this conversation on when they could've just gone to sleep, and what he was alluding to when he said he'd done the exact same thing. "...I just didn't feel like lying."</p><p>Noctis channels all his energy into glaring at Gladio, hoping to hide any embarrassment behind mock bravado. He hopes the other man doesn't notice how tightly his fingers are gripping the covers, hidden from view beneath the light material.</p><p>Gladio doesn't say anything at first. He just stares a little longer, as if he's searching Noctis' eyes for some kind of signal. The King blinks and Gladio rolls out of bed, crossing the distance between them and kneeling on the floor beside Noctis' head. </p><p>"...I don't feel like lying anymore either."</p><p>Noctis pushes himself up to sitting, leaning slightly against the headboard to look down at his Shield. It didn't feel appropriate to be laying down in bed with Gladio looking so serious next to him.</p><p>"So whatever I ask you next, you'll answer with the truth?" Noctis can feel the conviction behind Gladio's eyes, the piercing look making him feel strangely brave.</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Noctis swallows again, trying to steady himself and ignore the sound of blood rushing in his ears. </p><p>"Do you... wanna try kissing?"</p><p>"...Try me," Gladio repeats, voice husky and deep. </p><p>Noctis leans forwards tentatively, eyes down. The tips of their noses brush together and Noctis feels his breath hitch at the intimacy; Gladio isn't pulling away. He lets his eyelids flutter shut and pushes to close those final few centimetres, pressing their lips together in the chastest of soft kisses.</p><p>Noctis whimpers at the sensation, breathing in sharply through his nose, and he's sure he feels Gladio smirking against him. He doesn't have time to process it though as his Shield suddenly stands up - their lips still pressed together - and pushes Noctis flat backwards onto the bed. Noctis opens his eyes briefly enough to see the predatory grin on the other man's face, then their lips are crushed together once again, more passionate this time as Gladio takes the lead. The older man is clearly experienced, his tongue darting out and effortlessly gaining entrance, soft yet firm, teasingly smooth against Noctis' own. Gladio kisses him deeply, their tongues dancing together, pulling up stifled moans and leaving the young King wanton and panting as they finally break apart.</p><p>As far as first kisses go, Noctis can't complain. But still, there's something uncomfortable pulling at the corner of his mind, refusing to let him relax despite how much he wants to.</p><p>"I... I'm engaged, Gladio," he manages to blurt out, still breathless.</p><p>"No shit?" the older man scoffs, leaning in to nuzzle at Noctis' jaw and trailing kisses down his neck. "Why d'you think we set out on this road trip in the first place?"</p><p>"No, I mean," Noctis threads his fingers through Gladio's hair, meaning to tug him off but enjoying his ministrations too much to try properly, settling instead on scratching a pathetic massage against his Shield's scalp, "I mean I shouldn't be doing this. I mean I want to, but I--" </p><p>Gladio groans, straightening up again. Then he sighs and actually chuckles. "I got it, Noct. You're a good boy."</p><p>"Wha--" </p><p>"I don't mean that in a bad way," Gladio smiles fondly. "Don't ever lose that sense of justice. It's a bitch for me right now, I gotta admit, but it's one of your strong points, too."</p><p>Gladio presses a final kiss to the top of Noctis' forehead before forcing himself off and retreating back to his bed, killing the lights with a lazy flick of the switch on the wall between them.</p><p>There's a brief silence before they speak again, their lingering intimacy hanging in the air like the heavy humidity after a rainstorm in summer.</p><p>"...Sorry, Gladio," Noctis frowns into the darkness, heart thumping loud in his chest but voice finally evening out. "I know I'm giving mixed signals right now."</p><p>"You're not," Gladio's voice comes back clear. "You want me but you're feeling duty bound to Lady Lunafreya. You're just faithful, Noct. I can understand that feeling."</p><p>It's too dark to see his Shield's expression, besides which Noctis thinks he's now rolled over so his back's to him, and the young King wonders what exactly his longtime friend is really thinking.</p><p>"...Thanks."</p><p>Gladio shifts under the covers.</p><p>"Well, I say that... But if you ever feel like playing this game in real life - fucking and marriage are two separate things - just let me know and I won't judge you. Just climb right on into my bed and tell me you wanna cash in that yellow counter."</p><p>Noctis blinks, not sure what to say.</p><p>"I--" </p><p>"That's the last I'm gonna say on it," Gladio cuts him off, before Noctis can start floundering for a good response. "Now get some sleep, OK?"</p><p>"...OK," Noctis allows himself to smile. "Night, Gladio."</p><p>"G'night, Noct."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another ridiculous idea while I struggle to write my actual main fic. 😭</p><p>I dunno. Could be open ended or I might add another chapter at some point. See where my muses take me! Wasn't in the mood for any smut this time round though. 🙈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>